Gohan's Talent
by Dracean
Summary: Gohan, being forced to go to a school in L.A. by his mother, meets new friends but will these friends find out Gohan's past and if they do will they still be his friends afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third story ever I deleted the others, they were terrible. Well hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Victorious**

* * *

><p>Gohan thought that it would be a regular day except his mother, uknowingly to Gohan, had enrolled him in a school in L.A., California and he starts today. And lets just say it didn't go over well with Gohan. " Gohan, get up big brother," yelled a very intergetic demi-saiyan, while shaking his older brother.<p>

Gohan pushed Goten away lightly,"I'm up Goten, I'll be down in a minute ok, how 'bout you go talk to mom",Gohan said groggily.

"Okay", and with that Goten was down stairs talking to their mom, most likely about the food she was cooking.

Gohan got out of bed regretfully, getting a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a pair of socks and shoes. Walking toward the bathroom door after entering, he locked the door and hopped in the shower. Once he was done he brushed his teeth and jogged down stairs for breakfast. After eating his food he said a quick goodbye to his mom and brother before taking to the sky.

While flying to his new school Gohan was talking to himself,"Man, why did mom have to send me to school, I'll be bored out of my mind."

Gohan saw the city come into view, _Great I was hoping to have a little more time before I got here, _thought Gohan. Gohan looked for a good place to land, finally he found the closest spot. He landed in an alley way about a mile away from his new school, Hollywood Arts, he had no idea how he got here but it's to late to back out now. Gohan had about ten minutes before he had to go to school. So, he just walked around for a little until he got to school and the first thing he noticed was every locker was decorated, except for one. He knew immediatly it was his, he looked at his schedule and wondered why would anyone hire a guy named Sikowitz. Gohan put his things in his locker except for a notebook and pen. He looked for a while and finally found the room, now Gohan saw how this guy got his name. He had thinning hair except on the side a leather vest on top of a ty die shirt blue jeans, in his left hand he had a coconut with a straw in it, and in the other he had a rubber ball. Gohan let out a deep sigh before knocking on the door.

Gohan saw the man signal for him to enter the classroom.

"Everyone,"said ,"This is our new student Gohan Son, he will be joining us for the rest of the year, Gohan you can take a seat next to," he scanned the room,"ah, Ms. Valentine." he said pointing to a girl with red velvet hair wearing a pink tank top and dark blue skinny jeans.

"Ok," came Gohans reply. Walking over to the empty seat, he noticed the very cheerful red-velvet haired girl, Gohan pushed the thought aside as he sat down.

"Hi,"came the happy voice of the girl beside him,"I'm Cat!"she said while extending her arm to shake Gohans hand.

Gohan examined the hand, he didn't really trust many people after the cell games, he got pulled back into reality by Cat, she said "Don't worry I won't bite", still smiling.

Gohan cracked a smile, taking her hand and shaking it, he said "I'm Gohan."

After class, Gohan tried to sneak off to the roof so he could eat without scaring someone with his appetite, but Cat caught him and took him to sit with her and her friends during lunch. "Guys,"Cat said getting thier attention,"this is Gohan."

Gohan looked down at his feet,"It's nice to meet you."

"Hey," a girl with pale skin and dark hair said,"guys I think we have enough people at our table."

Gohan sighed in relief, but the people at the table took it the other way,"I'll just go." Gohan really wanted to get out of there so he could eat in peace but fate was against him.

"Don't worry about it," the boy who sat next to the girl said, he had dark hair and was tan."Jade just doesn't like meeting new people."

_Dammit I was so close to, _Gohan thought, but his brain spoke for him,"It's ok, I'm used to it." Gohan kept looking down. Cat saw the sad look on his face, so she patted his back to cheer him up.

"Well, I'm Beck, that's Tori," he said gesturing to relatively tan girl on the other side of the girl now known as Jade. Cat sat down and pulled Gohan down with her.

"I'm Robbie and this is Rex," a boy with a afro said, while pointing to his puppet.

"And I'm Andre, so how you like Hollywood Arts so far," an African American man with brades said. How did he like it, truth be told Gohan hated every minute he had to spend here.

"It's nice," Gohan relied not really looking up to meet the groups gaze. God, how Gohan hated being the center of ever his mother thought it was a good idea to send him here was beyond him.

The rest of lunch was okay for Gohans first time except the fact he was starving. When everyone went to there next class the principals voice cam over the intercom,"Uhm," he cleared his throat before speaking," Everyone we are having a special treat tommorow, Capsule Corp., is giving us the honor to view the full version of the Cell Games." Gohan head immediately looked down at the floor_, Great, thanks alot Bulma_, Gohan thought sarcastically.

"Gohan, are you feeling okay, you didn't eat anything at lunch," a concerned red velvet haired girl said.

Taking Gohan out of his thoughts, Gohan faked a smile and lied" I'm okay, just tired." Suddenly the bell to signal for the end of school rang and the class bolted foor the door to go home and back to their lives.

"Okay, if you say so, so I'll see you tommorow," the cheerful tone returning to her voice.

Yeah, see you tommorow," and with that Gohan and Cat left.

**This is my first chapter story so it may take a while before I get the next one up See ya later.**


	2. Secret Close to Revieled

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Victorious, but if I did own Victorious I would date Arianna Grande**

* * *

><p>Gohan decided to pay Bulma a visit so he could find out what she was thinking. Gohan landed just outside the door to Capsule Corp. He pressed the intercom so he could talk to Bulma to let him in. "Hello," a feminine voice said on the other side.<p>

"Hey Bulma, its Gohan," he said holding back his anger.

"Come right on in Gohan," Bulma said while unlocking the door. Gohan came in and shut the door behind him, after seeking out Bulmas ki Gohan ran to her lab.

"Hey Bulma," Gohan spoke to catch her attention. She was wearing gold ring earrings a red sweater under a labcoat and a black skirt.

"Oh, hey what are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"I came here to talk to you," Gohan said trying to keep calm and failing.

"What do you want to talk about?" Bulma said while looking around for something.

"I want to talk about the Cell Games!," Gohan yelled not holding back his anger anymore.

"Gohan, keep your voice down," Bulma spoke with a calm voice, trying to cool down the pissed off demi.

"Grrr, Fine so mind explaining to me what the hell your thinking you could blow my secret right out from under me." Gohan said a little quieter than before but still pretty loud. Gohan looked at the glare she was giving him, _Maybe she's getting tips from Vegeta,_ Gohan shook his head to clear his thoughts, Gohan looked down "Sorry."

Bulma pulled out a capsule "Gohan here," she handed him the capsule and from the questioning look Gohan was giving her she continued speaking,"It's a copy of the Cell Games, watch it and you'll understand why you don't need to worry." After that Gohan took the capsule said goodbye and flew for home.

* * *

><p>The next morning was the same as the last, Goten came in except Gohan went down stairs with him already clean and dressed. "Hi Gohan ready for school," his mother, ChiChi, said happily, looking from Gohan to Goten and back to Gohan.<p>

"Yeah, I'm actually looking forward to it," Gohan looked down at his watch," Oh, I'm late see you later guys."

Goten followed Gohan outside, "Bye big brother," Goten yelled.

Gohan flew at full speed getting him there in less than one minute. _I can't wait to get there, and see Cat again,_ Gohan shook his head to rid his mind of all thoughts. Finally the school came into view Gohan cut down on his speed until he was right above the school. He phased out and reappeared on the roof and looked around the school for a good place to jump down and hefound an abandonedplatform with stairs the lead to the ground. After getting down Gohan decided to find his friends before the showing of the Cell Games.

Gohan walked around he didn't notice the soft footsteps behind until the person behind spoke up, "Hey Gohan."

Gohan was so suprised by the sudden voice he tripped over his own feet face first into the floor, "Uhhh", grunted while getting up off the floor, Gohan turnecd to see none other than Cat but before he could say anything the intercom came on.

"Excuse me," the principal said over the speakers"Please students, make your way to the theater room."

"Come on Gohan, lets go,"Cat said while grabbing his hand in hers and leading him to the theater, where there friends were waiting.

"Okay everyone take a seat and get ready for the Cell Games," Lane the counselor said, while turning on the video player.

**_Cell Games it said at the beggining of the film. The commontater said "It appears that the boy has now begun to fight Cell." The video started rightas Gohan started Cell. At the beggining Gohan dodged allof his attacks until Cell caught him off guard by grabbing Gohans top Gi and reapetidly punching him in his face and gut._**

**_"Ahhh", Gohan yelled in pain from each Cell let Gohan go, while falling to the ground Cell drop kicked Gohan in the stomach send him straight towards the ground but before he could land Cell appeared and punched Gohan in the ribs shooting him towards a big boulder._**

**_The commentator found his voice " It appears the young boy is now defeated buried in a pile of rocks."_**

**_Piccolo was so mad at Goku for letting his only son go out there to die he yelled at the top of his lungs"Goku your son is dead, do you hear me, you just let your son die!"_**

**_Goku spoke calmly and because of the silence the camerea could catch what he was saying, " Your wrong Piccolo can't you sense his energy."_**

Some of the girls were in tears because no matter how long ago it happened it was still sad to see that boy get pummeled. Gohan smirked at the surprised gasps that were let out as the rubble flew into the with a golden flash of light, there stood the boy everyone was worried about.

**_As the fight passed over through the cell jrs. to Cell trying to defeat Gohan and failing with one last resort. "Ugh, you little brat I'll destroy you, your father, and this planet." Cell connected the heel of his hands together and started charging his attack," KA...ME...HA... ME...HAAAAA!," and with that he launched a blue energy blast at Gohan, all Gohan could do was smirk as the blast became closer._**

**_"KAMEHAME...HAA," Gohan shot his own blast easily overpowering Cells. Once Cell recovered he powered up to maxium, Gohan did on strong punch to the gut and Cell lost his perfect form by throwing up Android 18. Reverting him back to his 2nd form. Cell knowing he couldn't win turned himself into a bomb that would kill everything on the planet and the planet itself. _**

**_"Well kid, I guess we call the game a draw," Cells voice boomed in the open space, while laughing Cell spoke,"10 more seconds before you lose."_**

**_Goku looked back at his friends then towards his son and Cell, Goku smiled as he found out the one way to save the Earth, he put two fingers on his forehead and appeared in front of Cell. Gohan looked up at his dad, Goku smiled, "Hey, You put up a good fight, and I'm proud to call you my son. Take care of your mother for me, goodbye my son." And with the instant transmission and took Cell away to save the earth._**

**_Tears welled in Gohans eyes as he yelled, praying somehow his father would hear him,"No dad come back, please I should be the one dead right now not you!"_**

**_Krillin came over and helped Gohan," It's okay, you tried your best." Then in a burst of energy and wind, a blast flew right past everyone except Mirai Trunks (Future Trunks). And Vegeta charged Cell in hand to hand combat, until Cell knocked him unconscious and aiming a ki blast to kill him, Gohan jumped in the way and took the blast on his left arm. (A/N:I'm to lazy to right most of the rest of the fight so I'll skip to the kamehameha battle.)_**

**_The battle was hard to keep up with as the other mysterious people began to attack Cell from all sides except one,Vegeta. 'Great I will not be made a fool of, by Kakkarots son' Vegeta thought. He flew toward Cell and prepared one final Big Bang Attack. "Haaa,"and the yellow energy hit Cell disrupting his concentration._**

**_"Vegeta," Cell said out of shock, Gohan saw this opening and took it. With one last push of energy Cells kamehameha was overpowered and in turn destroyed Cell, and this time he was going tostay that way. It showed Gohan floating in the air as his hair went down to super saiyan but before it changed to its orignal black the video cut off._**

After that everyone was allowed to go to lunch, Gohan not being able to remove his smile walked with his new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter I just have a lot of spare time. Plus I'm trying to update very often<strong>

**If anyone has any song request forr Gohan to sing in the next chapter I'll see if I can make it work **

**See ya later**


End file.
